


what is this feeling (so sudden and new)

by you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus



Series: tyrus drabbles (tumblr requests) [7]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, andi's a lil sneaky, angst but happy ending!, bandi being friendhsip goals, called what is this feeling, hand holding!!, jonah the frisbee king, like rlly hecking jealous, maybe couple goals too, title is a play on a wicked song, tj is a jelly bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus/pseuds/you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus
Summary: tumblr prompt: Tj getting jealous of cyrus and jonahs Friendship that even jonah buffy and andi starts to notice so TJ accidentally confess his love for Cy at the spoon.





	what is this feeling (so sudden and new)

**Author's Note:**

> eee this one was so fun to write! i love jealous!tj and oblivious jonah! also bandi if you squint!
> 
> send me requests / stalk me on tumblr @you-get-to-exhale-now-cyrus

“So I’m jumping as high as I can, and boom!” Jonah exclaimed, clapping his hands in the air, “I caught it. Like whatever, no BD,” he brushes it off, glancing at his friends for a reaction.

“Wow, Jo Lama Jama,” Cyrus began, smiling warmly, “must’ve been pretty good if you’re telling the story like that,”

“And you still didn’t make the team? I’m shocked,” TJ grumbled, trying to smile as best he could. His reaction earned wide eyes from Buffy and Andi, who nudged each other to text.

 **Buffy:** he’s so jealous! did u see the way he looked angry?  
 **Andi:** obvi!! they’re so smitten for each other, it hurts  
 **Buffy:** totally. we gotta make sure they don’t leave without them holding hands  
 **Andi:** agreed.

Jonah scowled at TJ, playing with the straw in his milkshake. “Well one good catch isn’t going to automatically put me on the team. It takes a lot of skill and most of all consistency,” he explained.

“Which you don’t have,” TJ muttered, earning a collective gasp from the table, “I mean, if you didn’t make the team, you obviously don’t have those qualities,”

Jonah’s brows furrowed together, side-eyeing Buffy, who’s face just said ‘don’t look at me’. “I-I mean I guess,” he muttered, sipping his milkshake.

“Jonah’s actually a really good frisbee player,” Cyrus jumped in, and Andi mentally facepalmed herself; this could only go poorly. “I’ve see him play a lot,”

TJ felt his blood start to boil, seeing the way that Cyrus talked about Jonah, the way he defended Jonah, the way he _looked_ at Jonah. He angrily finished the rest of his baby taters, and sat back, bouncing his leg.

“Hey, Jonah, don’t you have that thing?” Andi jumped in, giving him a knowing look.

“No, I don’t have frisbee practice today. It’s our day off,” he replied, smiling obliviously. Buffy kicked his shin under the table, her eyes darting from TJ to him.

“No, the _other_ thing,” she said through gritted teeth, her eyes growing.

“Oh,” Jonah replied after a pause, “oh _that_ thing! Yeah, I actually do have to go. I’ll see you guys later,” he replied, dropping his cash on the table and walking out the door.

“Buffy, do you wanna see the new craft supplies I got for Andi Shack?” Andi asked, already grabbing her jacket.

“Why yes! I’d love to. Seeyouguyslater,” she rushed, snickering as she and Andi walked out the Spoon door and sat by the window, peering in.

“And then there were two,” Cyrus stated with a grin, finishing off the last of his baby taters, “can I ask you something?”

TJ’s eyes lit up and his lips twitched into a smile. “Go for it,”

Cyrus tapped his feet nervously under the table, his gaze on the empty basket. “Why were you so, you know, not nice to Jonah?” he all but whispered, his eyes flitting across TJ’s face.

The older boy sighed, his smile disappearing. “Honestly? I’m jealous,“ he admitted, “you guys seem so…close, and I, I don’t know, I guess I just really want that,”

Cyrus placed his hands on the table, getting TJ to look at him with a gentle tap on his hand. “You really don’t need to be jealous. Jonah and I are just friends, nothing more,” he assured him, a coy smile on his face. “But I mean, I can understand being jealous of _me_. I’m pretty great,” he joked.

TJ broke out into a smile, the tips of his fingers just _barely_ touching Cyrus’. “You are pretty great, Underdog,” he admitted.

“So are you! You’re a great basketball player, you’re getting a lot better at math, and-”

“No, you don’t get it,” TJ sighed, drumming his fingers on the table, “I think you’re great. I-I like you,” he blurted out, his stomach doing somersaults.

“Oh. _Oh,”_ Cyrus realized, “I-I never thought it would go down like this. I always thought I was going to be the one to say that I liked you,” he admitted sheepishly.

“Wait, wait, back up. You like me back?” TJ squealed, feeling Cyrus lace his hands with his own.

“I really do,” he assured him, pulling out his wallet with his free hand and paying the rest of the bill. The duo walked out hand in hand and when they turned the corner, they froze.

“Andi? Buffy? Wh-What are you guys doing here?” Cyrus stammered, his eyes bugging.

“We just wanted to make sure that you guys left hand in hand,” Buffy replied simply, high-fiving Andi.

“Was it that obvious?” TJ asked, earning a laugh from both girls.

“You guys were more oblivious than Jonah,” they exclaimed, walking away and giggling.

“That’s really saying something,” Cyrus muttered, him and TJ making their way down the street, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> asdjhsd i love bandi! they need more fics! what did you think? leave a comment, i reply to each one!
> 
> like, comment, and stay docious magocious!


End file.
